Never Let Go
by RapKwon
Summary: Inspired by A-JAX – Never Let Go Chanyeol menderita depresi hebat akibat perubahan Baekhyun yang menjelma menjadi mayat hidup seperti adiknya, Sehun. "Aku tak percaya aku dapat melakukan ini. Ini, menghancurkan hatiku." BaekYeol!GS with Sehun. The darkest romance in oneshot. Review please?


**NEVER LET GO**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Dark-Romance, Angst

Lenght : Oneshot

Rated : M (for bloody scene and murderer)

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun

Inspired by : A-JAX – Never Let Go (I don't know the meaning of all lyrics or the meaning of music video, but this imagine was always came to my mind everytime i heard this song ^^)

Sumarry : Chanyeol menderita depresi hebat akibat perubahan Baekhyun yang menjelma menjadi mayat hidup seperti adiknya, Sehun.

"_**Aku tak percaya aku dapat melakukan ini. Ini, menghancurkan hatiku."**_

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

Sepasang mata kecil dengan iris caramel terang itu memancarkan awan mendung. Menatap semua pemandangan butiran air jatuh dari langit membasahi rumput dan jalanan dengan datar. Sang pemilik mengerjap, memiringkan kepalanya perlahan seperti orang linglung sebelum berbalik dan mengabaikan hujan deras yang terjadi diluar sana.

Tubuh ringkihnya yang pucat bergerak ke suatu ruangan dengan langkah ringan. Gaun merah berbintik putih yang dia pakai mengembang selutut dengan bagian lengan yang panjang membuatnya tampak seperti boneka.

Boneka bukan secara majas, melainkan secara harfiah. Makhluk plastik itu memang cantik seolah tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bernyawa. Dan Baekhyun persis sepertinya. Hanya saja dia bisa juga masuk kategori sebagai manusia bodoh yang bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah mayat hidup.

Tapi jangan menyalahkan atau mencemoohnya begitu saja. Karena segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini pasti ada sebabnya. Dan penyebab Baekhyun menjadi seseorang yang tampak hampa seperti mayat hidup adalah seorang mayat pula.

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

_Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan berat sebelum turun dari persegi panjang empuknya. Kesadarannya yang melayang-layang segera kembali dan menyatu secara paksa berkat rasa lembab yang menyergap kakinya. Menengok kebawah, kedua mata itu melebar berkat genangan darah yang mengotori lantai sekaligus telapak kakinya._

"_Sehun-ah?! Neo eodiga?" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat mungkin sembari melangkah menuju pintu, menahan rasa ngeri sekaligus jijik dalam benaknya melihat genangan darah yang ternyata berasal dari luar dan memasuki kamarnya melalui celah di bawah pintu._

_Alisnya berkerut saat pintu yang membatasi kamar tidurnya dengan ruang tengah itu terkunci sementara semalam dia tidak menguncinya. Mengingat keberadaan kunci cadangan di dalam laci, dia segera mengobrak-abrik laci tersebut hingga menemukan apa yang dia cari._

_Dua kali putaran cukup untuk membuka pintu dan melebarkan mata Baekhyun sekali lagi. Menghiraukan suhu dingin yang segera menyergap epidermis atau rasa lembab yang semakin melumuri telapak kakinya dengan cairan pekat berbau besi._

"_S-Sehun-ah..."_

_Tubuh pucat seorang namja terbaring dalam keadaan tidak baik di lantai. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, berbanding terbalik dengan luka menganga nan dalam disekujur tubuhnya yang masih mengalirkan darah seperti sungai. Sudut bibir dan pipinya menampakkan ruam kebiruan tanda memar. Cairan merah gelap itu mengotori kulit putihnya sehingga namja tampan itu terlihat mengenaskan. Keberadaan pisau dan tongkat pemukul dari besi didekat namja itu memperkuat hipotesa akan penyebab luka yang dia alami._

"_Sehun-ah!"_

_Baekhyun menghambur kebawah dan mengguncang tubuh adiknya. Adik semata wayang yang sangat dia sayangi dan satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dia miliki. Seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, yang sekarang mengalami fase peregangan nyawa._

_Tangis Baekhyun pecah menyadari darah Sehun yang terbuang sudah melebihi ambang batas hingga bisa mengalir ke kamarnya. Pendarahan yang dialami namja itu terlalu hebat hingga kulitnya memucat dan kesadarannya menurun. Hanya menurun, karena Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar rintihan namja ringkih itu dalam volume paling kecil._

"_Nhh.., Noohh.., Noo-na..." Setiap suara pilu yang dia keluarkan seakan memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa sakit yang dia rasakan bukanlah main-main. Bahkan rasa sakit itu kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya mati rasa perlahan-lahan._

"_Sehun-ah, kenapa kau bisa begini? Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" Baekhyun meredam suara tangisnya sembari mengusap surai platina Sehun dengan lembut._

_Sehun meringis hingga kedua matanya melengkung dan otot rahangnya menegang. Dia terengah-engah dengan arus respirasi dan inspirasi yang melemah tiap detiknya._

"_C-Chanh.., Chanyeol-hyungh..., o-rangh suruh-an.., keluargah.., Park..."_

_Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya mencelos seketika. Chanyeol adalah nama kekasihnya dan baru kemarin namja jangkung itu memberinya cincin dan menyatakan bahwa itu adalah penanda bahwa mereka sudah bertunangan. Baru kemarin Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, dan hari ini yeoja itu malah menangis pilu._

_Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika keluarga Park yang kaya dan terhormat selalu menuntut kesempurnaan, termasuk untuk kategori menantu. Sejak awal Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarganya, yang mereka dapat tak lebih dari tatapan merendahkan dan ucapan sinis tentang latar belakang Baekhyun. Mereka menganggap, yeoja tanpa orangtua tak lebih dari benalu yang akan menjelekkan nama baik keluarga. Namun karena Chanyeol tetap keras kepala mempertahankan yeoja yang dia cintai, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan jika keinginannya malah membawa petaka bagi yeoja yang dia miliki sejak empat tahun lalu itu._

"_Ah.., Akuh.., han-ya.., me-lindung-i.., noo-na..."_

_Seketika itu, otak Baekhyun dengan cepat merangkai reka ulang kejadian yang tak pernah dia saksikan secara langsung. Orang suruhan keluarga Park datang kerumahnya, dengan pisau dan tongkat besi seakan mereka akan pergi bertarung dengan berandal jalanan. Dia masih tidur, sedangkan Sehun selalu bangun pagi karena harus bersiap ke sekolah. Dan saat orang-orang berbadan besar itu menanyakan dirinya, Sehun segera mengunci pintu dan berbohong bahwa yeoja itu tidak ada, dengan harapan agar kakaknya tidak dilukai. Harapan Sehun memang terwujud, tapi dia harus rela menukarkannya dengan cara menjadi orang yang dilukai. Coret, dibunuh._

_Terlalu lama larut dalam pikiran dan kenangan buruknya seputar keluarga Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak sadar jika dia melewatkan hembusan terakhir napas sang adik._

"_Sehun-ah?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada suara rintihan. Tidak ada gerakan naik-turun yang terjadi di dadanya. Tubuh Sehun lemas, tapi beberapa jam lagi akan segera kaku dengan lebam disekujurnya._

"_Sehun-ah! Andwae!"_

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

Biasanya, waktu sore akan dihabiskan para gadis untuk ke mall atau ke caffee bersama pacarnya. Pengecualian untuk Baekhyun. Sejak Sehun pergi, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan memainkan boneka-boneka pemberian adiknya dulu sambil menonton televisi. Walau sebenarnya, tak ada apapun di layar televisinya kecuali pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Sedikit berbeda dengan sore-sore sebelumnya, sore kali ini dihabiskan Baekhyun untuk menyambungkan beberapa bagian tubuh boneka barbie yang berceceran. Yeoja berwajah datar itu sangat serius memperbaiki boneka lamanya hingga kembali utuh sebelum memberi mereka pakaian. Gaun putih untuk barbie wanita dan seragam pangeran berwarna merah untuk barbie pria.

Setelah semuanya selesai, tanpa banyak bicara dan senyuman kecil dibibirnya, tubuh Baekhyun bergerak membawa boneka itu menuju kamar sang adik.

"Sehun-ah! Lihatlah, apa yang Noona bawa." Baekhyun menyembunyikan kedua barbie dibelakang punggungnya sebelum menaruhnya diatas meja, tepat disebelah balok kecokelatan tempat Sehun beristirahat dengan kaku dalam keabadian air keras yang mengawetkan tubuhnya.

Jangankan menanggapi Baekhyun, melihat saja tak dapat dia lakukan. Namja tampan itu memang sudah tak dapat melakukan segala hal yang diinginkan kakaknya seperti kala hidup, tapi dengan kehadirannya didekat Baekhyun saja itu sudah cukup untuk membuat yeoja itu tenang. Daripada hidup sendiri, Baekhyun memang lebih memilih menyimpan tubuh Sehun yang seharusnya sudah dikremasi menjadi abu.

"Boneka ini adalah representatif kita. Ken adalah Sehun. Barbie adalah Noona. Barbie akan selalu bersama Ken, seperti Noona yang akan selalu bersama Sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap surai Sehun yang tak lebih lembut dari mantel bulu.

Angin lembut masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka untuk sekedar membelai permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Dan hati kecil yeoja itu menganggapnya sebagai cara Sehun merespon obrolannya.

"Noona akan selalu menemanimu. Saranghae, nae dongsaeng..." Bibir Baekhyun mampir sebentar di pipi Sehun yang kaku dan dingin. Tak sehangat dulu. Dan semua itu diam-diam membuatnya merasa semakin gila setiap harinya.

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi bingkai foto dirinya dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kolaborasi antara sedih, kecewa, marah dan rindu mampu membuat urat lelah memenuhi bola mata bulatnya dan penebalan di kantung matanya. Sudah berhari-hari Baekhyun tak dapat dihubungi dan dia merasa hampir gila karena lamanya waktu berjalan tanpa bisa merasakan sentuhan yeojanya.

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana topi ini?"_

_Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari halaman katalog kesehatan ditangannya untuk melihat Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan topi bulu warna cokelat bertelinga serigala yang menghangatkan._

_Baekhyun tersenyum, bangkit dari sofa dan berjinjit didepan Chanyeol. Jemarinya terulur untuk menarik pelan telinga di topi sang pacar sebelum tertawa dengan menggemaskan._

"_Neo gwiyeopta!"_

_Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Chanyeol dengan cepat memberikan ciuman terimakasih pada ujung hidung yeojanya sebelum tertawa jahil saat yeoja itu menunduk dengan pipi semerah saus tomat._

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika orangtuanya sebegitu benci pada Baekhyun hingga ingin melenyapkan yeoja itu namun salah sasaran. Meski gagal, tapi kedua orang itu tampak puas mengetahui bahwa keadaan Baekhyun sekarang berada pada angka 3 standar kewarasan seseorang.

Chanyeol marah. Dia lelah berada dibawah tuntutan orangtuanya. Dengan kartu kredit miliknya sendiri, sebuah mobil dan semua benda kenangan bersama Baekhyun, dia pergi. Keluar dari rumah keluarga Park dan menyewa sebuah rumah yang dekat dengan rumah Baekhyun.

Jarak memang dekat, tapi guncangan melebihi batas yang Baekhyun terima berhasil membuat usaha Chanyeol menemuinya berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

_Dengan langkah pasti, Chanyeol memasuki rumah Baekhyun dengan harapan bisa mengajak yeoja itu sarapan bersama. Kepercayaan dirinya luntur seketika saat menyadari keadaan rumah Baekhyun. Dan yang dia dapati adalah perabot pecah, senjata tajam dan tumpul serta cipratan darah dimana-mana._

"_Baekhyun-ah?!"_

_Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Rasa penasaran yang membesar membuatnya berani untuk masuk lebih dalam hingga ke ruang tengah. Tempat Baekhyun meratapi keadaan Sehun._

_Mata dan mulut Chanyeol melebar berkat pemandangan mengerikan sekaligus menyedihkan dihadapannya. Seumur hidup dia belum pernah melihat seseorang berlumuran darah sebanyak ini. Tapi juga menyakitkan melihat yeoja yang dia sayangi hanya menatapi adiknya dengan datar namun air matanya mengalir deras._

"_Baekhyun-ah?"_

"_Ini semua karena keluarga Park..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan datar sekaligus kosong._

"_Lin-ah –" Chanyeol yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung._

"_Jika kita tidak bersama pasti sekarang adikku masih bernapas..." Baekhyun menggeleng sembari mengusap pipi Sehun yang memar dan kotor oleh darah._

"_Chagiya –"_

"_Pergi!"_

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

Setiap hari, setiap waktu, berbekal sebuah teleskop dia akan berdiri didepan jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan kamar Baekhyun. Meski tak bisa menyentuhnya, dengan melihatnya saja sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol. Bagaimana malaikat cantiknya bangun tidur, tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari dan surai cokelatnya yang terbias cahaya matahari dengan indah.

Namun, dibalik semua keindahan itu Chanyeol bisa melihat perubahan tidak hanya pada jiwa melainkan fisik Baekhyun. Dia menjadi lebih kurus dan pucat. Wajar saja jika mengamati semua waktu yang dia miliki dalam sehari hanya dihabiskan untuk menunggui Sehun. Jika sudah begitu, Chanyeol kerap kali merasa kesal dan ingin menggantikan posisi Sehun.

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

"_Noona, aku mendapat juara pertama untuk kompetisi SM Dancer!" Sehun menghambur dan memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang duduk didepan televisi dengan piyama beruang dan semangkuk popcorn diatas meja._

"_Ah jinjja? Selamat, Sehun-ah! Noona bangga padamu." Baekhyun mengacak surai platina adiknya sebelum mencubiti pipi lembut nan hangat itu._

"_Gomawo. Hmm.., seandainya Appa dan Umma bisa melihat ini." Sehun menjauh sejenak sembari memandangi piala keemasan yang dia letakkan diatas meja._

_Baekhyun yang menyadari perasaan sendu Sehun menyerang segera berusaha untuk mencerahkan suasana._

"_Jadi, kau tidak bersyukur akan kehadiran Noona?" Baekhyun pura-pura cemberut._

"_Aniya! Noona adalah satu-satunya keluargaku sekaligus orang terpenting dalam hidupku." Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dan menggerakkan tubuh mereka maju-mundur seperti dalam ayunan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menyadari sisi manja dan imut adiknya telah kembali._

"_Kita sudah lama hidup berdua semenjak kematian Appa dan Umma. Kita membagi senyum dan tawa berdua. Jadi, Noona akan selalu bersamamu, Sehun-ah."_

_Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh arti sebelum tersenyum lembut dengan begitu tampannya._

"_Agar kita selalu bersama, aku akan selalu melindungi Noona."_

_Selanjutnya, mereka tertawa bersama akibat kelucuan film dan acara berebut popcorn hingga tertidur di sofa, dengan televisi menyala dan tangan saling bergenggaman._

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

"Noona adalah orang yang tak pernah mengingkari perkataan Noona, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun berdiri didepan peti Sehun dengan sebuah botol ditangannya. Botol putih berisi cairan bening dengan tulisan 'Etanol' dengan kadar sembilan puluh delapan persen. Jika kau menanyakan darimana asal cairan pelarut itu, Baekhyun adalah seorang dokter. Bahkan profesi mulia yang dia jalani jugalah yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol. Park Chan Yeol. Nama itu tiba-tiba menggerayangi kepala Baekhyun, bersama dengan saat-saat berkesan yang pernah mereka lewati berdua sebagai pasangan kekasih.

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

"_Tuan Park, bisakah anda melihat ke arah tulisannya, bukan wajah saya?" Baekhyun berdehem pelan sebelum menginterupsi kegiatan pasien tampan bernama Park Chan Yeol itu. Namja itu sedang periksa mata dengan cara membaca dari jarak jauh, tapi malah mengamati wajah dokter yang memeriksanya._

"_Maaf, Oh-uisanim. Saya tidak bisa." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sementara Baekhyun menunduk dengan cepat. Suara namja itu memang berat dan tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, tapi ekspresi menggemaskannya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik._

_Sampai dia tak menyadari, pasien nakal itu telah sampai di depannya dengan kedua siku yang bertumpu pada permukaan meja. Jarak diantara mereka kini semakin dekat dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung._

"_Oh-uisanim cantik sekali. Meski ekspresi anda datar, tapi anda seperti barbie." Chanyeol tertawa pelan._

_Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum menuliskan beberapa catatan di bukunya. Kegiatannya terganggu saat Chanyeol merebut pulpennya dan menuliskan berapa digit angka diatas bukunya tanpa permisi._

"_Itu nomor teleponku. Jika anda rindu, sebaiknya teleponlah sesegera mungkin." Dan mata Baekhyun melebar saat merasakan benda lembut nan kenyal menyentuh pipinya yang terbakar rona merah._

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

"Cairan ini dapat membakar paru-paru dan organ dalam meski jumlahnya sedikit. Setelah aku meminumnya, aku akan segera menemanimu diatas sana, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun bermonolog sembari membuka dan menciumi aroma segar bercampur pekat etanol ditangannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dengan pandangan gelap akan rasa kesal dan kecewa, Baekhyun meneguk etanolnya perlahan. Bersamaan dengan segala kenangan tentang kekasih yang sesungguhnya masih sangat dia cintai.

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

"_Berawal dari kau memberiku nomor telepon, lalu kau datang ke rumah sakit pada keesokan harinya dan menyatakan cinta padaku, tak terasa hari ini kita sudah genap bersama selama tiga tahun." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap surai cokelat Chanyeol sembari berjinjit. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan membatin betapa mungilnya yeoja ini._

"_Ya, dan kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya yang hampir sama indah dengan istana._

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

"_Orang tua saya, telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu." Baekhyun menunduk dengan kegugupan luar biasa dalam dirinya saat menjawab pertanyaan ibu Chanyeol._

_Kedua orang tua dihadapannya saling berpandangan, sebelum menatapnya dengan senyuman remeh._

"_Kurasa, Chanyeol masih bisa mencari yeoja yang lebih baik."_

"_Tidak, Appa. Aku hanya mencintainya. Dia cantik, baik, pintar –"_

"_Tapi yeoja dengan latar belakang tidak jelas sepertinya hanya akan menjadi benalu bagi nama baik keluarga kita!"_

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

"Adikku, dan cintaku, semuanya lenyap." Baekhyun meracau sembari meremas dadanya yang terasa panas dan sesak.

Tubuhnya limbung diatas lantai dengan lemas saat etanol telah membakar organ pernapasannya. Tanpa menyadari, sesosok jangkung berlari kearahnya dengan luar biasa panik.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

"Jika kau ingin melukai dirimu sendiri, biarkan aku yang melakukannya!" Chanyeol menggoreskan ketajaman pisau dipermukaan kulit Baekhyun. Saat ini, dia tengah mendudukkan tubuh lemas Baekhyun didalam bathtub kering. Seperti mesin hilang kendali, tangan besarnya terus menusuk dan menggoresi kulit pinkis kekasihnya seakan sayatan yang dia timbulkan tak lebih menyakitkan dari gigitan semut. Kini, permukaan kulit lengan dan kaki Baekhyun sudah menjadi penuh luka menganga seperti jalanan rusak.

Kemarahan Chanyeol sampai pada puncaknya. Setelah lama tak bisa bersama kekasihnya, saat ini dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan dimana Baekhyun dengan jeniusnya menelan cairan yang membuat tubuhnya mati rasa dan organ dalamnya terbakar seperti ini. Daripada melihat yeojanya lemas tanpa bisa merasakan apa-apa, secara irasional Chanyeol berinisiatif menggoreskan pisau dikulit yeoja itu, dengan harapan agar sarafnya bisa bekerja lagi.

Tapi Baekhyun tak bergeming. Dia sama sekali tak bisa merasakan apapun, entah itu sakit akibat luka iris Chanyeol diatas kulitnya, jijik dengan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari tubuhnya dan kecewa karena pacarnya sendiri tega melukainya seperti ini.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu? Kau merasakan sakit?" Geram Chanyeol sembari membuat luka iris memanjang dilengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, merangsang rasa frustasi Chanyeol hingga namja itu makin kalap menusuki tubuhnya seperti dukun melakukan praktek voodoo. Seakan darah yang keluar bermanfaat bagi kesehatan dan seakan Baekhyun punya cukup banyak darah untuk dibuang. Sayangnya, dia tidak.

Chanyeol tak menyadari, Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesadaran akibat pendarahan hebat dan kerusakan organ dalam yang tak kunjung mendapat pertolongan.

Tenggorokannya telah dibakar oleh cairan etanol hingga tak dapat berkata apapun. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakan tangannya, dan berhasil. Tangan kanannya yang berada di tengkuk Chanyeol dia gunakan untuk menarik diri namja itu mendekat padanya. Setelah bibir pucat Baekhyun menempel di bibir Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat, dia melepaskannya dan menatap Chanyeol dalam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_**Chanyeol-ah, maaf. Aku mencintaimu meski itu mengakibatkan adikku dan diriku terbunuh."**_

Chanyeol dapat menangkap pesan itu dengan sangat baik. Empat tahun berpacaran membuat mereka seakan bisa bertelepati dan berbicara satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan mata yang dalam dan menghanyutkan.

"Baekhyun-ah, jeongmal saranghaeyo!" Chanyeol segera melemparkan pisaunya dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan erat tanpa peduli akan darah yang mengotori bajunya. Dan tanpa menyadari, detak jantung kekasihnya telah menghilang untuk seterusnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan membelai wajah Baekhyun. Mata bulat yang selama ini hanya memandang dirinya itu kini terpejam. Bibir mungil yang selama ini memanggilnya dengan lembut dan mengecupnya penuh sayang kini beku. Dan aliran udara yang biasanya keluar masuk hidung yeoja itu kini sudah tiada.

"Baekhyun-ah! Ireona!"

Chanyeol panik dan mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak merespon dirinya. Bersamaan dengan darah Baekhyun yang mengalir dari setiap permukaan lukanya, ikut juga air mata kesedihan dan penyesalan Chanyeol.

Batin Chanyeol bergejolak. Semua kekesalannya membentuk formasi penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar pada Baekhyun. Jika saja dia tak memaksa yeoja itu untuk tetap bersamanya, pasti sampai sekarang yeoja cantik itu beserta adiknya masih bernapas. Bukannya pergi dengan cara mengerikan seperti ini.

"Aku tak percaya aku dapat melakukan ini. Ini, menghancurkan hatiku." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya yang terlampau basah dan sembari menyalakan air di bathtub Baekhyun. Volume cairan yang terus bertambah perlahan menghapus darah Baekhyun dan membuat cairan merah itu terserap sehingga ketika air sudah penuh yang tampak hanyalah warna merah darah.

Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran sehatnya yang melayang kemana-mana memasuki bathtub. Karena ukuran bathtub yang panjang, dia bahkan bisa menidurkan diri didalamnya tanpa merasakan sempit.

"Jika kau pergi, aku akan ikut bersamamu. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol bermonolog sembari memeluk tubuh lecet Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam air yang terkontaminasi darah. Meski bau anyir dan air keruh memenuhi hidungnya, Chanyeol tak peduli. Dia terus memejamkan mata menunggu napasnya habis seperti napas kekasihnya.

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

_Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk memasuki ruang kerja Baekhyun tanpa permisi hingga membuat yeoja itu geram. Pasalnya, yang dilakukan namja itu tak lebih dari berbicara seperti beo, memainkan peralatan kesehatan dan menggodanya didepan pasien hingga dia malu._

"_Aku bekerja ditempatku, kau bekerja di tempatmu, Chanyeol-ssi!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam yang dibuat-buat._

"_Tapi perusahaan itu tak lebih menyenangkan dari rumah sakit ini. Karena tak ada dirimu." Chanyeol tersenyum hingga pipinya terangkat dengan begitu manis._

_Baekhyun mungkin akan mengabaikannya jika namja itu diam. Tapi sekarang, dia malah ditarik keatas pangkuan namja jangkung itu untuk kemudian merasakan benda logam yang dingin melekat dijari manisnya._

"_Mulai sekarang, anggap saja kita sudah bertunangan." Chanyeol menunjukkan cincin yang terpasang dijari manisnya pula hingga Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyuman bahagia yang membuatnya begitu terlihat cantik._

"_Karena kita sama-sama sibuk dan orangtuaku masih belum bisa menerima keadaan, maafkan aku yang tak bisa membuat pesta perayaan yang pantas kau dapatkan."Chanyeol menunduk dengan mata menyesal yang begitu kentara._

"_Tak apa. Aku menyukai cara sederhana seperti ini. Gomawo..."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka untuk sekedar merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain yang membuatnya merasa hidup._

"_Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Baekhyun-ah. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

Suasana kamar mandi hening dalam aura gelap yang mencekap. Pisau berdarah tergeletak dilantai, air kemerahan dalam bathtub tumpak, dan pasangan kekasih yang saling mencintai tengah berendam didalam bathtub hingga napasnya lenyap. Cincin pertunangan masih melekat dijari mereka yang bertautan dalam genggaman kematian.

Baekhyun tak mengingkari ucapannya, begitupun Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu ingin menemani adiknya dialam baka, dan dia sudah melakukannya.

Sementara namja itu tak akan melepaskan kekasihnya, dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri agar bisa menyusul yeoja itu ke alam kematian.

.

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
